An Ocean with Two Suns
by ZuZuloli
Summary: Rayne Anderson is your average teenage girl...Well that is until her school has a sudden explosions and she races off to Camp Half-Blood with a very well know Hero of Olympus. this all takes place 6 years after last book
1. Ritalin, JellO, Hellhounds?

I **do not** Own Percy Jackson because if I did the gods would have a whole lot of trips down memory lane. I only own my plot and original characters

Please Please Please Review it's the only thing that fuels my writing.

* * *

**Rayne POV**

"Rayne hurry up, I don't want to be late," My mother called to me from downstairs while I rushed to put on my shoes.

"I'm coming Ma, just give…me…a…sec," I told her finally getting my shoe on. I ran out my bedroom door, down the hallway and almost flew down the stairs.

"Lil' blue, I know that wasn't you running down the stairs, because the lil' blue I know, know better than that," my step dad, Dave, said from the kitchen. He call's me Lil' blue one because of my lithe stature and two because of my rare blue eyes. I know your probably thinking, how they can be rare almost half of the population has them. But not half of the population has dark skin and thick long dark hair. Now your thinking, how can that happen. Well apparently, my biological dad had very strong genes.

"Sorry Dave, I forget sometimes," I said picking up my backpack and duffel bag that were by the front door.

"You know lil' blue you have to stop putting your bags by the door it's dangerous," Dave warned me again, then a somewhat small and strained whining sound came from upstairs. I turned to look and saw my younger half sibling Elliot, he's only four but was diagnosed with autism at the age of two. It's been kind of interesting ever since the day he was born to watch how he did things.

"Blue, go to school, bye bye," Elliot said from the top of the stairs waving his hand before turning around to head back to his room.

"Bye Bye Ellie," I smiled and looked outside to my mom who was already walking to the car. "Alright Dave, I got to go before Mom just decides to leave me, see ya later," with that said I ran out the house with a smile on my face hoping today goes well.

"Rayne it took you long enough," My mom said already starting up the car. She tossed her sea bleached hair to one side and look at me with warm dark brown eyes. Her copper colored skin glowed in the sunlight and made smile more than I already was. "Rayne, let's go please," she laughed and I opened the car door and plopped into the front seat.

I my opinion a car ride is the perfect time to explain things. How my mom met my dad. It was always such a fun story because no one I ever told it to believe me, and sometimes I wonder if my mom is telling the story right herself. You see, when my mother was younger, every summer she would go deep-sea fishing with her family. One day they went out and everything about the day was perfect for fishing. Soon they were out to sea and already underway with fishing. It was a wonderful afternoon and everything was going right until my grandfather look into the distance and saw some storm clouds.

The sea became choppy, and the sky flashed with lightning. The next thing my mom knew she had slipped overboard and into the sea. Whenever she told me this story, she always said that this was the part where everything got fuzzy because she felt completely safe in the water, as if something or someone was watching over her.

When my mom woke up she was laying in bed so soft it felt like you were on clouds. She was dressed in a white linen dress and her hair was out of it's usual French braid and tumbled in waves down her back and over her shoulder. She had no idea where she was but she didn't panic. No, in fact she was calm and felt better than she had in a long time. Then she described the moment the man who saved her revealed himself to her. He knocked lightly on the door and revealed himself to her. His dark curls fell lightly in his face and his stormy blue eyes were dazzling. His face looked nervous as if he did something he should not have.

That did not stop them from falling madly in love with each other. Because my mom told me, she spent at least three months on that Island alone with the man who is my biological father. Soon enough they did the deed that I prefer not to think about and nine months later, March 22, spring equinox, I was born with brown skin like my mom, dark curly hair and blue eyes like my dad.

I snapped back into reality when my mom pulled up in front of a small house on the corner of the street. Two teens sat outside on the stairs of a stoop, one was resting his or her head on the other. For anyone else it would be hard to tell if either of them were a boy or girl because they both have the same androgynous face with short hair.

But I could tell them apart because they've been my friends for as long as I could walk. Addison and Adelie Daniels the twins who have your back no matter what and the best part about having them for friends is that we all share the same problems. All three of us have ADHD and dyslexia.

"Hey Addie, Lee, sorry it took us so long," I shouted from the car. The both of them shot up as quickly as they could, which was about as slow as it takes me to focus on something for thirty minutes straight, trust me that's a long time. So now you are probably thinking wait a minute don't they have ADHD and shouldn't they up and energetic. Well, you see the and to that could honestly be summed up in a simple equation. Foster Parents who do not care and just want the money plus twins with ADHD equals a heavy dose of Ritalin.

"Oh hey, Rayne, Hey Mrs. Johnson," they said in unison, holding up each other for support. It was still early morning and the sun was not up. I notice this back when we were going to preschool together, as long as the sun is not up Addison and Adelie are barely awake. It was only the last four or five years Addison and Adelie have been in foster care ever since their mom got into a fatal car accident on her way to pick them up from school. Their real dad just like mine was never there and they didn't have any relatives who were willing to take care of them.

They slumped into the back seat and buckled up. My mom and looked back as they fell asleep on one another. Their sandy blond curls falling into their perfectly tanned faces. "Always together and never far apart," My mom laughed and started up the car again. The drive to school was silent except for the light breathing of the twins in the back. That made it all too easy for my mind to drift off somewhere else.

I live in New York City and I'm a sophomore at Goode High School. Strange things always happen in New York city and I seem to always catch them out of the corner of my eye. Like the other day I promise you I saw a dog the size of a Prius car. Some time before that when I was at the zoo looking at the big python snakes while Addie and Lee were just having a blast figuring out an attack plan if that thing ever escaped I saw something with an unnatural amount of limbs, so I got out of there as quick as I could.

We pulled up to school and I was pulled out of my far away place. I looked back to Addison and Adele who did not seem too enthusiastic. Man oh man, that Ritalin was going to take at least three to four hours to wear off. That means they would be back to their regular selves just in time for lunch.

"Bye mom see you later," I waved my hand and she blew me a kiss. I smiled and turned to Addie and Lee, who were finally waking up.

"I hate Ritalin, I feel…not me," Addison shifted slightly in his jacket and put on his yellow and orange skullcap that had an orange embroidered sun on it.

"So glad today is the last week of school. Can't wait till Friday that's the last time I will have to see that Ritalin bottle and the faces of that force us to take it every morning," Adelie yawned and stretched, before putting on her white and yellow skullcap that also had and embroidered sun on it. Those skullcaps were gifts from their mom the day the turned ten, only two weeks before she died in that car crash. They always told me when I asked about the caps that their mom made them with their real dad in mind.

"You are right with that one," I agreed trying not to get pushed down by the flood of students entering the school's entrance. Okay, Confession is good for the soul right. Anyway, let me say some things about myself. I am not all that strong, but I doubt Addie or Lee could beat me running. Another thing is I get flustered and scared when I can't handle things. Please don't let that ruin your vision of me because I am by no means weak, I'm sure I could fend for myself if I tried…no I probably wouldn't survive.

I sighed as Addison kept his hands on my shoulders, to make sure I don't get trampled to death and Adele just shrugged her shoulders. They were both taller than me with Addison standing at 5'8'' and Adelie at probably 5'7''3/4. Me well nothing as impressive as my model like friends but I enjoying my petite 5'3''.

We all made our ways to our lockers to begin the day. It was long and boring all of our classes. One because people just ignore people like us who just looked beautiful in a strange way. i.e Addison and Adelie, how they look identical even though Addison is a boy and Adelie is a girl and me because of my blue eyes that tend to switch between icy-blue to a dark sea-blue green. Weird, I know.

Well finally lunch came around and finally the Ritalin is out of the twins system. So now they were arguing over who got the Jell-O that was left on my tray . I just pushed the try forward and let them go at it.

"Addie get your hands off my Jell-O," Adelie warned with narrow eyes. Her brother just looked at her with the same face and jabbed his spoon in the jiggling snack. Adelie gasped with horror and I had to stifle back laughter.

"Little sister don't be so sad, I will leave some but of course being the oldest I get to bite first," he stuck out his tongue at Adelie and put a spoon full of Jell-O in his mouth. What happened after that will forever remain a mystery because I was on the ground rolling in a fit of laughter. All I know is that Adelie got the Jell-O and Addison has a sudden of rubber ducks.

We trudge our way to Greek Mythology class in high hopes there won't be any reading on the last day of school. Plus our teacher, Mr. Blofis, had a surprise for us today. Addison, Adelie and I walked into the classroom with our books in hand and took our seats in the back of the class. That's when we suddenly took notice of the dark haired college age student sleeping at our teachers desk. There was a lot of whispering among the students in the class. Then our teacher Mr. Blofis came in the room shaking his head.

"Good afternoon class, sorry but my surprise for you seems to be slobbing all over my desk," Just as Mr. Blofis said that the young man began to wake his eyes blinking furiously. His eyes were a startling blue sea green color, just looking at them made me visualize standing on the jersey shore during the summer.

"Mm, Oh sorry Paul, I just got really tired and…oh I'm going to stop talking now before I do anymore damage," he shook his dark hair and his pensive eyes scanned the room and when he looked our, meaning Addie, Lee and me, he looked taken back, then his eyes narrowed for the slightest second.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Blofis patted the young man on the back. "Alright class as you know, this is our last week together as we study Greek Mythology." The class made various noises and nods of agreement. "So I just wanted you all to meet my stepson Percy, who will be here all week to teach you all. First let's start with introductions, you go first Percy, as for me I'm just going to kick back and relax," and with that Mr. Blofis leaned back in his chair and pulled out a book.

"Alright first things first, My Name is Perseus Jackson, just call me Percy, I don't think I'm old enough for 'Mister'," his face frowned a bit. "Well I am studying Greek Mythology at a nearby college so I guess I'm qualified one way or another to teach you young minds a few things," He smiled. "Alright, Your turn to introduce yourselves, any volunteers," Percy asked and dozens of hand went into the air. Percy smirk. "Okay how about you in the back behind the boy in the orange hat," I pointed at myself confused. How did he know Addison wearing the orange hat was a boy? "Yeah you with the wide blue eyes," His smirk was almost devilish now.

"um…o-okay," I stood up and took a deep breath. "My name is Rayne…Rayne-," Suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from somewhere I couldn't put my finger on but right mow I just wanted to run away.

"Oh no sorry Paul, they seemed to have found me," He told Paul who was up and walking to the door.

"Alright kids evacuate the building now please and thank you," Mr. Blofis ordered. Everyone rushed to the door but Addie, Lee and I knew better and just waited for the passageway to clear. Bad Idea. Percy Jackson was coming our way.

"You three follow me, What's out there won't just be looking for me once it gets a good sniff of you guys," Percy laughed and beckoned us to keep close to him.

"Wait, what are you talking about," Addison held onto Adelie's arm. That is when all heavens broke loose and the wall in the back on the room was bust down by a huge dog type mutant thing.

Before any of us could say anything Percy had already pulled a pen out his pocket and it morphed into a bronze sword. He made a quick side step and slashed upward towards the things face and the mutant dog exploded into and icky dust.

"That was a hellhound one of the many things that will be explained, first things first you all need to come with me, I will get you all to safety," Percy took a hold of my arm and pulled me along. I knew from that moment on my life wouldn't be the same.


	2. My mom did the dirty with a Greek god!

Thank you all of you paitient people I heart you guys sooo much and your reviews brought tears to my heart, I only wish I could type faster but school is kind of an issue in my life and I need to take care of that before I take care of anything else.

I** DO NOT** i repeat I **DO NOT OWN** the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series.

So please enjoy! and remember to **Read, Review and Recommended** or else my writing spirit will slowly dwindle away, till it has left a pile of ash of a story that could have been.

* * *

**the last part of chapter 1**

"Wait, what are you talking about," Addison held onto Adelie's arm. That is when all heavens broke loose and the wall in the back on the room was bust down by a huge dog type mutant thing.

Before any of us could say anything Percy had already pulled a pen out his pocket and it morphed into a bronze sword. He made a quick side step and slashed upward towards the things face and the mutant dog exploded into and icky dust.

"That was a hellhound one of the many things that will be explained, first things first you all need to come with me, I will get you all to safety," Percy took a hold of my arm and pulled me along. I knew from that moment on my life wouldn't be the same.

**My mom did the dirty with a Greek god!?!**

Rayne Pov

My heart was racing too fast for my own good. I'm running down the school hallway with my best friends and some crazy lunatic with a sword. Percy Jackson is the name of the lunatic with the sword and I would gladly run in the opposite direction of this psycho, but he has this unbelievable tight grip on me. I was breathing too hard and moving too fast, I couldn't comprehend what was going and next thing I knew the sun was blinding me and there was a deep growling sound right in front of us. Once all the black dots cleared from my vision, I was staring down the maw of one of the hellhounds, except for this one was way bigger than the last one and there was a pale boy with dark hair standing next to it. Then the hellhound barked one good time and everything went black....

Percy Pov

"Crap Nico see what you did, now I gotta carry her," I curse in Greek and then turned to pick up the girl. Was she really sixteen 'cause she looked more like twelve. I looked to the sandy blond haired twins who looked like they were scared out of their minds. "Uh, don't worry this one is one our side, her name is Mrs. O' Leary, and paleface next to her is Nico Di Angelo."

Both of them took a small breath and relaxed just a bit before tensing up again as Mrs. O'Leary began sniffing them. One of the twins had their eyes closed and held tightly onto the other who tried his or her best to put on a brave front. Crap, these two are going to troublesome if I can't learn to tell them apart sooner or later, cause at the moment I can't even tell if their boys or girls. The only two words my all mind could think of at that moment 'Long Summer'  
"You...You sure this thing won't eat us," one of the twins managed to stammer.  
"Just don't get on her bad side," Nico said patting Mrs. O'Leary gently on the head. The twins both had a look on their face that clearly told me they were at any moment about to take off.  
"Don't even think about it you two, if we don't get you safe not only will you most likely die but I'll get my but toasted," I said sternly, shifting the one called Rayne in my arms.  
"What do you mean die?" They both said their eyes wide and frightened.  
"Just hop on Mrs. O' Leary close your eyes and I will explain everything. Nico, here you take the girl meet you at camp," Nico nodded and took the girl with ease and was consumed into the shadows.

I turned toward the twins and signaled for Mrs. O' Leary to get closer to the ground to make it easy for anyone to get on her back.  
"You want me..."one twin started  
"on that thing," the other finished  
"Yeah," I rolled my eyes and pushed them toward Mrs. O' Leary. The struggled at first, but they got on without too much of a fight. "Hold on to me tightly and don't let go." Your life sorta kinda depends on it, is what I wanted to say but I just stayed quite. They did as I told them without a fuss. I told Mrs. O' Leary to head to camp half-blood and quicker that you could say "Party Ponies Pwn' we were shadow traveling.

Nico POV

I am so gonna get Percy back for calling me pale face, maybe I'll get Travis and Connor to help me. The thought of the damage those two could cause if they were able to get their hands on certain objects. That thought cross my mind while I was walking in what looked like a tunnel of shadow. I looked down to the girl in my arms. Everything about her looked so delicate as if she would break if you looked at her too long. She was barely any trouble to lift and if I hadn't know she was sixteen I would've thought this girl belonged in middle school. She had the faintest smile on her face as if she was having a good dream. I honestly felt bad for her because something in me knew she would probably shatter once she found out, once everybody found out who she was.

I took another step and my feet touched the soft lush grass of Half-blood hill. We arrived only about a good twenty to twenty-five feet away from Thalia's Tree, which was guarded by the dragon. I only shifted the girl slightly in my arms and waited for Percy and the other to arrive, hopefully that would be very soon.

Rayne POV

Mother and were sitting on the beach watching Dave and Elliot line up seashells. That's usually all Elliot did whenever we did go to the beach because he absolutely hates the ocean…unless I am with him. I don't know why honestly but he just has this sense of security when he is with me.

"Blue…Blue! Seashell blue like blue," Ellie had the biggest smile in the world as he held the blue seashell up to my face. Then he grabbed my hand, put the seashell in my hand, before walking back over to Dave, and started putting shells into piles according to their size while humming the melody to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

I smiled and laid out on my beach towel, closing my eyes, I was at peace near my favorite place in the world, the ocean. Then far off I heard this deep rumbling, like giant footsteps and then a loud bark.

It was then I woke up frightened and staring into dark eyes that were partially covered by dark hair. He was holding me that much I realized but I didn't realize that until after I freaked out and fell flat on my bum.

"Ow Ow Ow," I sat on my legs and rubbed my bum. I looked up once more and this time a huge dog face was licking me and I was drenched in dog slobber.

"Ewww Rayne," I recognized the voices of my two best friends, say in unison

"Well, thanks for asking if I was alright," I wiped dog saliva out of my face.

"Oh sorry," Addison lifted me up off the ground like a baby and placed me back on my feet.

"Are you okay Rayne?" Adelie asked.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get a good change of clothes," Percy said as he motioned for us to follow him. "Nico can you go get a camp shirt or ask…Piper if she has an extra set of clothes to lend a new camper," Percy continued walking until we were to the top of the hill.

"Percy luckily you're a friend of mind, because otherwise I wouldn't have let you get away with half the things you said…well, then again because you are mind friend you wouldn't mind payback would ya?" Before Percy could respond, Nico had disappeared in a mass of shadows leaving behind a very haunting laugh. Percy just shook his head.

"My, my what have I done," Percy sighed. "Anyway, Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

"Okay, stop right there what do you mean Half-blood?" Adelie step forward to confront Percy.

"Lee come on don't do this," I pleaded.

"No my sister is right, Rayne. First we practically get kidnapped and taken here. Then we find out this is a life or death situation and what the hell is a half-blood," Addison was looking like he was about to explode.

"Okay, well this means I got a bit of explaining to do," Percy lowered his head. "You know those Greek mythology stories about the gods and heroes," he paused and we nodded. "Well forget anything about them being myths because they are as real as the air we breathe." I didn't believe him at first but then he went into explaining how the gods hook up with mortals, have demi-god children and the whole thing about western civilization.

"So, you're telling us that our mom did the dirty with a Greek god," Addie and Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"Pretty much," Percy smirked "Now let me give you a tour of camp half-blood."

Honestly, the whole time Percy was talking I was just trying to figure out if all this is true then who in the world is my father. To think that I have a Greek god as a Father is quite amazing but also quite intimidating. Because if my dad is this Greek god who probably has many other children and responsibilities, what am I but a nuisance to take the time claim. I strayed out of my thoughts and looked around we were passing by the volley ball court, where other kids along with half-goat, half-man people were playing. What were the names of those things again….oh yeah satyrs. They looked like fun creatures.

Then we passed over a bridge and walked over to a bunch of cabins. Percy proceeded to tell us that originally, there were only twelve cabins and a bunch of people ended up stuck in the Hermes cabin because their Olympian parent did not claim them or their Olympian Parent just did not have a cabin dedicated to them for their children.

"Um…Percy which cabin do you belong to," I asked mindlessly, when I caught myself it was too late he was already laughing.

"My Dad's Poseidon god of the seas and earthquakes, cool huh?" His smile was proud. I whish I could ever feel that proud I mean what parent would not want Percy as a son. He accomplished things I could even dream possible. He looked around attentively "Where in the world is Piper."

"Someone called me," a girl only about thirteen to fourteen years old with short auburn hair came almost literally out of nowhere. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye and a grin from ear to ear. She turned to the three of us completely ignoring Percy at the moment. "My Gosh you guys are tall, well expect this one here with the….Hey Percy she had the same color eyes as you!" the little girl giggled "The Name's Piper, Piper Courier, Daughter of Hermes at your service…but back to the tall twins here how did you get such a nice tan oh my gods." She went on and on and on…she didn't stop.

"Um…Piper, you seriously gotta work on learning when to shut up," Percy finally had enough.

"Oh yeah sorry, I got the clothes for little girl blue here and I made sure there were three extra spaces in the Hermes cabin…that will only be available for a little while longer until we get another influx of campers, hopefully they get claimed before then," Piper's milk chocolate brown eyes were soft and full of curiosity.

"Okay then Piper I got to go get Annabeth can you get these campers settled in and then show them around a bit more before dinner," Percy ruffled her hair and was off in a different direction.

"Catch ya later Percy," Piper chimed and turned to us with a devilish smile.

"Uh-oh I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going," Addison sighed and absentmindedly placed his arm around Adelie, who also sighed.

"Anyways I didn't catch any of your names, so first things first, you!" Piper pointed to Addison and Adelie.

"I'm Adelie Daniels."

"I'm her twin brother Addison Daniels."

"Okay so one of you is a boy and the other is a girl, because honestly to goodness I couldn't tell. Ha well now that's all cleared up now how about you little girl blue?" Piper pressed. The Twins snickered among themselves.

"My name is Rayne…Rayne Anderson."

"Alright, good now that's settled off to the Hermes cabin," Piper smiled and spread her arms like an airplane and began making noises that sounded like a jet engine. She twirled in circles and slowed down as she came. The door flew open and in the doorway stood a girl who was probably six whole inches taller than Addison. She had shoulder length deep brown hair that cascaded probably into very gorgeous and beautiful waves because right now it looked like a raging water fall, with the way she was jumping up and down.

"Ewwww," the girl scowled. "PIPER!! I am so sick and tired of having to do inspection and the Hermes cabin looks like a pig sty. You really need to tell your siblings to clean it up or I'm gonna have to go straight to-" she stopped talking once she caught sight of us. "Who are you tiny little friends their soo cute," she squealed and pinched my cheeks.

"Well sorry it's not my fault Connor and Travis don't keep a hold of the boys side of the cabin," Piper stomped her foot. "Jessica this is Rayne Adelie and Addison," Piper pointed our way.

"I'm guessing that the twins are the ones with the 'A' names and this river blue beauty is Rayne," Jessica almost purred. I didn't like the sound of that. "My name is Jessica Atalia Gilligan, daughter of Aphrodite, it's a pleasure to meet you three and please when you all get claimed hopefully very soon. I beg you please do leave your cabins a mess," She looked as if something excruciatingly horrible would happen if she looked at another dirty cabin.

"Okay then Jessica let me get them settled in and then we could probably head over to the mess hall," Piper smiled and waved for us to file into the cabin. It was empty and a complete mess, well only to one side really. "Okay Rayne and Adelie you're on this side with me and my two sisters Jenna and Farah, sadly Addison you are on the other side with my three brothers Travis, Connor and Dylan," Piper sighed and handed me some clothes that were on one of the bottom bunks.

"This is going to be one heck of a summer."

"You can say that again brother," Adelie patted Addison on the back.

"Alright little girl blue you change in here and we will all wait outside. Don't take too long me and Jess gots to go pick up a friend before dinner," Piper chuckled and pushed the twins out the door, closing it behind her.

"Wow what an interesting bunch of characters," I sighed and changed my clothes into a pair of jean shorts and a camp shirt that was a little too big for me, but it wasn't bothersome. I adjusted my shoes and walked out the door.

We walked passed what looked like a coliseum but Piper informed me that was only the arena. I could also hear the unmistakable bark of Mrs. O' Leary. I just shivered. We continued walking until we came to this room with a sword on the door and Jessica pushed it open fearlessly.

"Kahlin! Look at your hair it's completely frizzed out and working in the forage all day can't possibly do you any good. Ah, see you singed your hair a bit," Jessica was ogling over a literal ball of frizz and tight springy curls. "Oooh by the way we got some new campers," Jessica was trying so hard to get the girl to turn away from her work. It was a hot piece of bronze that looked like it had just been pulled out of the fire; she hit it a few times and let in cool of in water.

"Jessica what in the world could you possibly what from me you see that – " She lifted up her protective face gear and revealed hard looking dark eyes that softened once she took a look at everyone in the room. "It's time for dinner isn't," she sighed and stood up somewhat slowly and hit her leg a few times. That's when I noticed she was wearing a leg brace, made entirely out of bronze, it had a somewhat fun look to it, I mean all the moving parts. She moved effortlessly to the door and stopped. "My name's Kahlin Thomas daughter of Hephaestus, I would love to know your names but I am hungry," Piper was laughing and Jessica followed after Kahlin like she was a play thing.

"Dinner is going to be very interesting," that same mischievous twinkle was in Piper's eye and that grin was wider than ever.


End file.
